


One Day

by GothRockFairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x01 coda, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dead Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Dean, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Revived Castiel, Season 13 coda, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy
Summary: Coda to 13x01 Lost and Found. As Dean prepares to burn Castiel's body he breaks down at the lowest moment in his life, but what if the dead angel had chosen that moment to come back on the table?





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, how I imagined what would of happened if Castiel had come back to life on the table just as Dean tore down the curtain to wrap around at his covered ankles. Hope you enjoy.

Emptiness. Hopeless. Gone. Those would be the three words Dean Winchester would use to describe himself and his life. They had just returned back to the house with Jack. It had been an awfully long ass day. Now it was going to end with Dean burying his best friend…except he had always been more than a best friend. It was too late now. 

Sam had taken Jack upstairs to show him what had become of his mother Kelly Kline. 

Dean walked into the main room where Castiel’s body was covered by a thin bed sheet on a table. If anyone would be allowed to touch Cas body for a burial it would be Dean. Dean uncovered Cas face to only look at it then to pull the sheet back over his face. He ripped off the yellow curtains attempting to wrap his ankles up but then gripped tight of the bottom. Dean couldn’t hide it in anymore, he couldn’t hide back the truth. 

“No, Cas why! Why did you have to! You said it would always be you not the other way around! I don’t think I can do this life alone without you in it. Screw you’re our brother crap, you were so much more to me than that. God, I love you!” Dean sobbed hard into the sheet, hoping he wouldn’t be heard but at this point. Dean slowly started to come back up when he swore he felt movement from underneath….no it couldn’t be. The slow groan. This had to be a dream. Then it happened. The once dead body rose up to remove the sheet blocking his face.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel locked eyes with Dean. 

Dean gasped for just a few moments then quickly ran to Cas not just hugging him but holding him in a quiet embrace. Cas took a few seconds to react by running his hand through Dean’s hair. “Oh Dean. I never meant to cause you this much pain. Please forgive me?”

Dean looked up at Cas again wiping his teary eyes “Of course I will. Damn it please never go away again. I can’t keep doing this. You wanna know why? I’m so in love with you. I mean in love as in love gets Castiel.” Fearing Cas would vanish into thin air he crashed his lips onto Cas. The kiss was everything. It was soft, gentle, loving, yet deep, and strong. Cas let a small moan escape his lips as he kissed Dean back with the same amount of energy. The one day had come. This was now. This was peace for just one moment.


End file.
